irken_roleplay_revolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Complete ICR Timeline
Before Time Was Recorded * Several ancient gods create the universe * The universe previously being under anarchy, Zerubane emerges and takes control of the universe. * Dusq emerges through unknown means, spreading his influence throughout the empire 10 Million BC * Irkens emerge through unknown means 8 Million BC * Several Irkens have been found to be evolving rapidly, causing distress among certain members of their crude society * Him establishes the Irken Military in an attempt to fight off the oncoming threat of these rapidly-evovled Irkens, killing his brother when he attempts to protest * Him is killed and the hyper-evolved Irkens seize the Irken Military, putting Irk under martial law 30,000 BC * The Irken-Matronian war takes place. The matronians are successful despite their inferior technology, and the Empire erases all traces of their existence from their data. 20,000 BC * Rifts begin to form across the earth, being discovered for the first time by ancient cavemen. Word of holes in the sky and endless caves in the ground spread, but is quickly forgotten across history. 1790 * A new colonization project is begun by the empire, resulting in Vertec 1830 *A rebel group of scientists is founded, with the intentions of creating super irkens 1920s *The first experimental Irkens are born. *More experiments are born, and two existing ones are given titles of authority; head archiver and head combatist *Discovering the project, the empire begins a rival project, which progresses considerably faster due to superior technology 1940 * Scarlet Sweets is founded, then a fairly obscure candy store. 1970 * Zim is born 1980 * Zim attends normal academy 1985 * Cyrasime is born * Zim is promoted to elite 1994 * Zim graduates from elite academy * Zim becomes a scientist 1995 *Zik is created *Mis is created 1997 * Zim loses his role as a scientist * Impending Doom 1 fails due to Zim's shenanigans; Zim is banished to Foodcourtia as a result. * A large colonization ship crashes into Vertec. A small number of children survive and are forced to fend for themselves, Including Menami. 2001 *Impending Doom 2 takes place *Zim is sent to Earth * Zee is born on October 15th * Scarlet Sweets rapidly begins to take over the candy industry. 2003 * Zim abandons his home for unknown reasons 2004 * Cyrasime discovers the abandoned house 2005 * Zik and Mis arrive to Cyrasime's house * The rebel experiment group is officially disbanded, Zee sets out on her own 2007 * Reacting to the failure of the rebel scientists, Verchiel founds a new rebel organization using an abandoned facility. Several similar groups soon join forces with her, resulting in the creation of many speakeasys alongside the facility. 2011 * Jib visits Matroy, sabotages his mission after feeling sympathy for them 2012 * The events of the Original Ic begin 2013 * Rock Candy is defeated * Dusq moves into hiding * Nightmare Irkens fade from prominence, Irkens abandon crude multi-dimensional projects * The original group largely goes missing as a result of the chaos Irken society was thrown into. Many civilians are forcefully recruited into the Irken Military 2014 November *Jib and Zik murder Lrk Unspecified Time *Menami moves in with Zik on his house on Irk, they isolate themselves from the rest of the group *Jib isolates himself from the rest of the group 2016 *The majority of The Fall Of HHGreg transpires 2018 Feburary *Jib and Zik reunite, The Death Of a Dick March *Wandering the (not so) Abandoned Building *The Fusion Project *Virtual Mislabeling *Cyborg Rp *The Arena Rp *"Group meets the rebels" Rp April *Digging into the mind *The Fall of HHGreg 2030 (Alternate Timeline) *Randy's uncle, using his grocery store empire, takes over the earth (alternate timeline)